


Home

by Ayfzri



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Leaving Home, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayfzri/pseuds/Ayfzri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kau tidak akan pernah tau betapa banyaknya orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu... Termasuk aku sendiri"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

"Rumah.."

Taufan yang duduk di kursi taman dengan wajah yang murung.

Ia tak percaya pada perkataan kakaknya yang sangat iya sayangi itu, padahal ia tidak sengaja membasahi pekerjaan rumah milik kakaknya.

*

'Dasar Bodoh!! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada pekerjaan rumahku?! Besok ini sudah harus dikumpul, hampir 3 hari aku menulis ini.  
Saat dimana hari guruku sudah menyuruh untuk mengerjakan, dihari itu jugalah aku mengerjakannya!!" 

Halilintar sangat marah pada taufan. 

Taufan hanya bisa berdiam tanpa kata, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan air matanya.

Melihat 5 lembar kertas yang basah karena ulahnya, dan robek karena cengkraman kuat dari halilintar.

Taufan sedikit merasa bersalah, ia masuk tanpa izin ke kamar kakaknya, hanya untuk meletakkan minuman di meja belajar kakaknya.

Tak sengaja gelas itu tersenggol oleh nampan yang ada di tangan taufan dan membanjiri pekerjaan rumah milik halilintar.

*  
Jam taman sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, taufan tak percaya dia duduk di kursi itu sudah cukup lama.

Ingin sekali dia pulang kerumahnya, tapi karena terpikir dengan perkataan kakaknya saat itu, membuat ia jadi malas beranjak dari duduknya.

Saat ia mengeluarkan handphone dari kantong sakunya, ia melihat ada pesan.

Saat ia buka ternyata dari adiknya yang pertama.

'To : B, Taufan

20.45 PM

Kakak dimana? Sudah malam sebaiknya kakak pulang, aku sudah mengurus kak hali.

Sender : B, Gempa '

Taufan hanya membacanya, tak membalas pesan adiknya itu, kembali ia menutup handphonenya itu lalu menaruhnya di kantong saku celana.

Taufan berfikir dua kali untuk pulang kerumah.

Dia berfikir, untuk apa pulang jika tak ada yang peduli padanya, seperti kakaknya, yang habis-habisan memarahinya.

Taufan mengendus kesal setiap mengingat kejadian itu.

Kembali ia membuka handphone nya, dilihatnya ada dua pesan masuk.

'To : B, Taufan

21.35

Kakak tidak pulang? Kami khawatir, tolong pulanglah segera.  
Kak hali ingin bicara pada kakak.

Sender : B, Blaze'

~

'To : B, Taufan

21.45

Kau dimana? Aku akan menjemputmu, cepat lah balas pesan ini, atau kau akan menerima hukuman dari ku.

Sender : B, Halilintar

Taufan tidak membalas kedua pesan itu, apalagi saat ia melihat pesan dari kakaknya itu, ia segera menghapus seluruh pesan itu.

Saat liat jam taman sudah pukul 21.55, hampir jam sepuluh, tapi taufan tetap duduk di kursi taman.

Saat ia bersender pada kursi.  
Ia berfikir sejenak. 

"apa arti dari rumah?" Taufan bicara pelan

"Aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu dunia, Lihatlah mataku" suara seorang dibalik gelapnya malam, yang tidak tersorot oleh lampu taman.

Taufan menengok, dia melihat sosok orang yang tidak begitu jelas wajahnya, bagaimana dia bisa melihat matanya.

Saat orang itu berjalan ke arah sorotan lampu taman.

Dilihatnya sosok yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting.

"mau apa kak hali kesini?" Tanya taufan kesal

"aku sudah mengirim pesan kepada mu.. Lalu kenapa tidak kau balas? Kau tidak lihat akhir pesan itu bertuliskan apa bila kau tidak membalas pesan itu?" Halilintar membalas dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan.

"aku tidak peduli... Hukum saja aku" dengan pasrahnya taufan, ia rela di hukum oleh kakaknya itu.

"kau ingin aku hukum disini?" Tanya halilintar mengendus kesal.

Taufan menatap mata merah kakanya yang sangat jelas itu pada gelapnya malam.

"kau bertanya apa arti rumah?" Tanya halilintar

Taufan hanya diam, tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan kakaknya.

Halilintar berdiri tepat di depan taufan, taufan memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin menatap wajah kakaknya yang dia anggap sangat menakutkan itu.

Halilintar hanya menghela nafas.

"kamu terkadang beristirahat ketika kamu lelah, ada seorang yang mengkhawatirkanmu di sana, kamu berharga, kamu satu - satunya, Agar dapat beristirahat sepanjang waktu, aku akan bertahan untukmu."

Taufan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata kakaknya.

Hening pada malam yang sedikit dingin itu.

Halilintar membuka mulutnya lagi...

"Sama seperti seorang teman, aku akan bertahan untukmu."

Taufan melebarkan matanya, langsung berdiri dihadapan kakaknya itu.

"a-apa maksudnya itu??" Taufan bertanya dengan nada rendah.

Saat itu pula pinggang taufan di peluk erat oleh halilintar, taufan terkejut yang kini mata mereka bertatapan.

Halilintar menundukkan kepalanya pada bahu taufan sebagai penyangga.

"aku mohon..." Suara halilintar semakin pelan.

... Hening ...

"pulang lah bersamaku, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan dirimu.. Apakah kau tidak peduli pada ku lagi?" 

Taufan hanya terdiam, di tambah malam itu benar benar sangat sunyi, hanya mereka berdua saja yang ada di taman itu.

Jam taman sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.20 sudah hampir setengah sebelas.

Halilintar mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang taufan, masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Sampai taufan membuka mulutnya...

"aku mau pulang..." Sahut taufan, seketika kepala halilintar kembali naik dan menatap adiknya itu.

"katakan sekali lagi... " pinta halilintar.

"A-Aku mau pulang kak... Aku ingin sekali pulang kerumah sekarang... Maaf kan aku karena telah merusak pekerja kakak, aku sangat menyesal, maaf kan aku.... Hukum saja aku, kak..." Taufan menatap halilintar dengan tatapan penuh air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Halilintar merasa tak tega melihat adiknya menangis seperti itu, tapi halilintar tak bisa diam saja, ia tau taufan tak sengaja melakukannya, tapi ia tetap harus menghukum adiknya itu, karena ia sudah berjanji dan taufan juga sudah meminta.

"baiklah, jika kau minta di hukum, tapi kau jangan menyesal, oke" 

halilintar melonggarkan pelukannya di pinggang taufan. 

Tangannya menuju ke belakang kepala taufan, halilintar langsung mendorong bagian belakang kepala taufan dengan tangan kanannya.

Taufan terkejut akan hukuman yang kakaknya berikan padanya.

Ia mendapatkan ciuman dari kakaknya itu, bibir halilintar benar benar menyapu lembut bagai kapas, taufan tak hanya diam, ia pun akhirnya membalas ciuman lembut dari kakanya itu, melingkarkan ke leher sang kakak dengan kedua tangannya.

Setelah di cukup lama, sebelum ciuman itu di lepaskan, halilintar sedikit menjilat belahan bibir taufan, sontak taufan langsung terkejut, dan pula halilintar melepaskannya.

"ka-kakak.. Apa maksudnya itu..?" Tanya taufan dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"itu hukumannya.." Menjawab dengn wajah datar.

"e..ehhh?" Taufan menatap bingung pada kakaknya itu.

"kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Aku kan sudah bilang jangan menyesal" halilintar memberi nada mengejek

"ti-tidak aku tidak menyesal..." Wajah nya kembali memerah.

Halilintar langsung melepaskan pelukan di pinggang taufan.

"ayo pulang... Adik adik kita telah menunggu." Halilintar menggenggam tangan taufan.

Taufan menarik tangan halilintar agar jangan meninggalkannya dulu.

"kakak... Mau menggendong ku ?" Tanya taufan sambil tersenyum manis.

"yang benar saja..." Halilintar menggeleng kecil, mengikuti perintah adiknya itu.

*  
*

"dasar kau ini... Begitu manjanya kah kau??" Halilintar menggendong taufan di punggungnya.

"ehehe.... Kakak bilang manja padaku, tapi kakak tetap menggendong ku.. " 

Taufan seketika membuat kakaknya itu merah merona, taufan menatap halilintar yang memerah memalingkan wajahnya berusaha untuk tidak menatap taufan.

Taufan tersenyum kecil.

"Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, kakak terlihat lebih segar. Jangan menyerah, kakak bisa tersenyum lagi." Taufan berbisik tepat di telinga halilintar.

Halilintar terus menatap kedepan, saat ia merasakan ada yang bersender pada bahunya, halilintar mendapatkan taufan yang kini tertidur di bahunya.

Ia membiarkan taufan seperti itu, dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah, lebih tepatnya bagi mereka adalah istananya.

"kau tidak akan tau betapa banyaknya orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu, ....  
Termasuk aku sendiri." 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
